


Medical Grade

by mythicaliz



Series: Doctor's Orders [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dom/sub, Jock Straps, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Playing Doctor, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: After being locked in chastity for a month, Link eagerly awaits his appointments with Dr. Mclaughlin.





	Medical Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



The one thing you could say about Link Neal was that he was a man of routine. The corporate accountant found comfort in every day being more or less the same. But since he’d become the charge of professional dom, “Doctor” Rhett McLaughlin, his life had become anything but predictable. The biggest change in his life was the medical grade stainless steel cage locked around his dick at all times. At first he would forget it was there and wake up in the middle of the night painfully grinding against his mattress with want, only to be pulled back to reality. His cock didn’t belong to him anymore. Over a few weeks, though, he got used to it. It kept him slightly on edge all the time. Like Rhett’s large hand was always wrapped around his dick, never giving him any pleasure, but just gripped tightly, as if to say, _this is mine._ He’d be in a meeting and would shift slightly and feel the cold metal lock on his groin and his face would flush red for a moment as he cleared his throat and changed position.

Friday afternoon he sat at his desk, plugging numbers into a spreadsheet. It was after five, the entire office had cleared out. He should head home, but sometimes he’d get lost in the numbers. The calculations were a comforting distraction from reality. His cell phone buzzed, pulling him out of his trance. His heart leaped when he saw it was a text from Rhett. He got them quite frequently. Sometimes Rhett would ask for a picture, or give him an order. Sometimes he’d just check in on how Link was doing. This text was purely informational.

_Sometimes I think sadist is too harsh_

_a word for me, but I just giggled with_

_delight over the cruel session I have_

_planned for you on Tuesday._

_I really am some sort of sick genius._

_Do your worst, Doctor_

Link swallowed hard. Noticing the time, he shut down his computer. He turned to the calendar on his wall, four days until the day marked _Dr.’s Appointment_ marked neatly in black ink. It took restraint to not not outline the entire square on the calendar in a fat red heart. Instead he put a strikethrough today’s date. One more down until he’d finally get unlocked.

The whole drive home his thoughts turned to Rhett’s text and came up with scenarios of what might happen. He hadn’t come in almost a month thanks to the chastity cage on his cock. He was sure Rhett would tease him, maybe get him off and then torture him post orgasm. Maybe he had some new machine he would hook Link up to. Whatever it was, Link was desperate to get out of his cage. His cock filled it out in a futile attempt to get hard.

He arrived at his apartment still worked up so he changed into workout clothes. A nice long run would get his head straight. He’d be running a lot after work lately to help with his frustration. He’d also been getting up early to go to the gym to lift weights daily. If he exhausted his body enough, it helped take things down to a manageable level.

The first run he went on had been excruciating, the lock on his cock chafing with every step, but the next day, he pulled his old athletic cup out of his storage locker and it held everything in place for a much more pleasant experience. Headphones in, he set out down the boulevard, his feet hitting the pavement in time with the Kendrick Lamar album playing on his Spotify. As he rounded the corner, the setting sun set the Hollywood Hills ablaze in orange light. He thought about how different his life was in Los Angeles. He’d been transferred out a year earlier from Charlotte, N.C. He still found the LA lifestyle foreign and the people weird. But he also never thought he’d pay another man five thousand dollars a month to sexually torture him, so who was he to judge?

Seven miles later. he returned home, soaked with sweat and damn near exhausted. He stripped down and threw his clothes in the hamper. His phone buzzed again.

_What are you up to?_

_Just got home from a run._

_About to get in the shower_

_Mmm send me a picture when you’re out_

_Yes, doctor_

Any relief he’d achieved from his run vanished with the text from Rhett. He’d just get control of himself and then the handsome doctor would send a text and undo all of his hard work. He stood in the shower, the water scalding hot as he tried to get control of himself. His cock strained in his cage and his balls ached. They were so heavy and full. As he washed his body, he thought about Rhett’s large, capable hands and what they would feel like if he were here, soaping Link up with the bright orange bath puff and mint scented body wash. He closed his eyes and dropped the puff, allowing his hands to travel over his body like Rhett’s might. He pushed a finger against his asshole, gasping slightly at the intrusion, but thrust harder and deeper. He grew frustrated. He couldn’t get a good angle and his fingers were too short. What he wanted Rhett and his thick throbbing cock, anyway. He sighed, defeated, and finished washing himself.

He stepped out of the shower, toweled off dry and reached for his phone to snap a picture. He knew what Rhett wanted. He found an angle where his sad, caged cock was in the foreground but he was able to capture his face and body in the reflection of the mirror. He looked good. All the working out had him toned and lean. A slight smirk on his lips gave it just the right amount of sass. Before sending it he decided to add a grayscale filter. After all this wasn’t just a nude, it was art.

_Beautiful_

Link blushed at the response.

He dried himself and pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He enjoyed how he could see the outline of the cage through his thin, grey sweatpants. Another notification came through on his phone, this time a multimedia text. He opened it to find a photo of the bottom half of Rhett’s face and his bare chest. His lips curled into a smirk under his moustache as his finger twined around a necklace that sat on his perfect chest. Dangling from the chain was Link’s key.

_Keepin’ you close to my heart_

_I’m glad it’s somewhere safe_

_Of course darlin’_

_See you in three days_

_I can’t wait. If I had to go one_

_More week I might explode._

_Ha. That’s cute._

_What is?_

_That you think you’re going to_

_Get unlocked. :D_

_Fuck…_

* * *

Link arrived to the Pain Palace a few minutes early. _What a stupid name,_ he thought. The building was discrete and unassuming, tucked in the back of an industrial park. It looked like it may have been an office building at one point. The lobby was nice but plain. Beige walls and fake plants lined the walls. If an unsuspecting person had arrived, they probably would have assumed it was home to therapists or accountants or some other boring office dwellers. A beautiful woman sat at the reception desk, her makeup a little over drawn for ten am, her clothes all leather and lace, not your average receptionist attire. The same woman who’d greeted him at every appointment. “Good morning Mr. Neal,” she said brightly. “Dr. McLaughlin is all ready for you, follow me.”

“Thank you, Mistress Violet,” he said quietly as he obediently followed her.

She punched in a code and the locked steel door clicked open. Behind it was like a completely different building. The hallways were wallpapered with black and gold damask wallpaper, the floor laid with plush burgundy carpet. Flickering sconces cast low light along the long hallway. Link passed various rooms, each with a gold name plate affixed to the heavy wood door: _Red dungeon, Black dungeon, Classroom, Laboratory, Nursery, Pink dungeon, Jail_ and finally, at the end of the hallway, _Medical._

“I’ll let the doctor know you’re here, you can go ahead and get changed.” She motioned to the medical gown waiting for him on the examination table.

“Thank you, mistress,” he said with a nod. She smiled and closed the door. As he got changed, his mind went back to the other rooms. He wondered if Rhett ever worked there as well, or just the medical room. His calm bedside manner made it hard to imagine him wielding a bullwhip, but, then again, he was a self proclaimed sadist.

His foot bounced impatiently as he waited for the Doctor. He hoped Rhett had just been fucking with him about not getting unlocked. If he didn’t come he might lose his damn mind.

The door squeaked open and the doctor entered, beautiful as ever. Link couldn’t help grinning like a fool at the tall, handsome man in front of him. Rhett studied pages in a manila file folder seriously before closing it and putting it down on the counter. His movements seemed to be stiffer than normal, but Link didn’t pay too much attention. “Hello Mr. Neal, I understand you’ve been having some problems with erectile dysfunction.”

“...I-” Link stammered, lost for words.

“No need to be embarrassed Mr. Neal. It’s a very common problem.” Rhett’s eyes twinkled with glee at the look of defeat on Link’s face.

Rhett started as he did every session, by giving Link a cursory exam. There was something about the cold stethoscope on Link’s chest; the way the Doctor’s middle and index fingers dug into his carotid artery to take his pulse. The way Rhett loomed over him, taking his vitals and manipulating his body, pushed him deeper into the submissive headspace.

Satisfied with his exam, Rhett washed his hands and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “Alright, feet up in the stirrups, let’s see what we’re working with here.”

Link compiled and soon Rhett was seated at the foot of the examination table on a small metal stool. He raised the hem of Link’s medical gown.. “Oh,” he said softly as he gently picked up Link’s flaccid, caged cock and let it drop down on his full balls. “Hmm, let's see,” he said as he wheeled his stool over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube. “I’m going to attempt to stimulate you manually, Mr. Neal. is that alright?”

Link wanted to scream. He wanted Rhett to unlock him and give him a proper handjob, or fuck him, or hook him up to some sort of machine that would get him to come. But instead, he sighed and said, “yes, doctor.”

Rhett squeezed a palm full of lube into his hand. Way more than necessary. Link inhaled sharply as the cold lube hit his aching cock. Rhett stroked the cage with a hard, firm grip. Link’s cock desperately fought against the chastity device, puffing out of the gaps between the bars of the cage. Rhett’s strokes were wet and sloppy and Link bucked his hips into the gloved hand in a desperate attempt to get off, but he was no match for the lock and stainless steel that kept him soft. Link groaned with frustration as Rhett gave his aching balls a firm squeeze.

“Hmmm,” Rhett said as he stood and pulled off his gloves, disposing them in the trash. “We’re going to have to try something else.” He searched through a cupboard, eventually pulling out a hitachi wand vibrator. “Here we go,” he said as he plugged in the device. It’s large head began to purr with vibration and Rhett placed it on Link’s caged cock. It felt good, but was almost too much after so long without stimulation. Link whimpered as Rhett continued to increase the strength of the vibrations. It was overwhelming. Whether Link wanted to cry or punch something, he wasn’t sure. He settled for digging his fingernails into his thighs as the waves of pain and pleasure washed over him. Slowly, Rhett moved the wand along his cage, onto his balls and perineum. Link yipped when he pushed the large vibrating head against his asshole. Back up to his cock, Rhett ran it up and down the cage, pulling broken sobs from Link’s throat.

“Hmmm, this doesn’t seem to be working. And if this can’t get you hard, nothing will,” Rhett said as he ran the wand around Link’s full testicles again.

“Please,” he whispered weakly.

“I have another idea. It’s pretty extreme, and highly unorthodox, but you want to be able to have a satisfying sex life. Don’t you, Mr. Neal?”

“Yes, doctor,” he replied, unsure of what was in store for him next.

Rhett went to the cabinet and pulled out a bit of plastic tubing that he put in link’s nose and ran the tubes over his ears and down to his neck which he then hooked up to a large tank. “This will help you relax while I perform the procedure. Close your eyes and keep them closed until I say.” Link was nervous as Rhett opened the valve on the tank. _Relax, like it’s that easy,_ Link thought. He trusted Rhett wouldn’t harm him, but what the hell did he have him inhaling and what he was going to do next? He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. The gas had a flavour… roses? No… oranges? Whatever it was Link didn’t feel stoned, just slightly invigorated. He kept his eyes closed and tried to get clues about what was happening. He heard Rhett digging around in the cabinet, his gown was removed and he felt rough fabric straps being attached around his groin and he heard the click of plastic buckles. He heard what sounded like a zipper and the slight sounds of struggle from Rhett exerting himself.

“Ready, Mr. Neal?” Rhett asked as he turned off the tank and removed the tubes from Link’s nostrils.

“Yes, doctor,” Link said warily as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Rhett, in nothing but tight black boxer briefs. The chain and key hung around his neck. _He’s going to fuck me_ Link thought. He was totally okay with that. Sure, he’d still be locked up and unable to come, but at least it would be _something._ It was only when he looked down and saw the strap-on harness and flesh coloured dildo attached above his cock did the confusion set in.

“Wha-” Link was stunned. If he squinted it was like it was his cock, hard in all its glory, but when Rhett began to slowly stroke it, he felt nothing.

“Do you understand what’s happening?” Rhett asked as he continued to stroke it.

“No, doctor,” Link replied, utterly confused.

“It’s a prosthetic. Medical grade silicone. You’ll be able to have sex just as before. We’re going to take it for a test drive, make sure it’s fitted correctly.”

Link’s head spun. Rhett wasn’t going to fuck him, he was going to fuck Rhett.

Rhett positioned himself at the end of the bed and nudged Link’s thighs apart. His lips wrapped around the head of the dildo and saliva began to drip down the shaft. Link swallowed hard as Rhett took him deeper and deeper until Rhett’s beard tickled his groin. Rhett was beautiful, his eyes wide and impossibly green as he looked up at Link. Link wondered what good deeds he would have to do in order to get a real blow job from the handsome doctor. He’d give everything he had to feel this man’s lips on his actual cock. Rhett’s cheeks hollowed around the dildo and he looked like a goddamned porn star. Link blinked back tears.

Rhett pulled his mouth off with a wet _pop_. He pulled up the bottom part of the exam table and gently guided Link’s legs down out of the stirrups so his legs were stretched out. Rhett put on a glove and squeezed a healthy amount of lube onto Link’s new cock, then he disposed of the glove and pulled down his boxers.

Link couldn’t help take in every inch of the man standing naked before him. Sure they’d fucked before, but Rhett had always stayed more or less dressed, but here he was, naked, his skin tanned by the California sun. His hip bones curved down to his crotch in a satisfying V. Link found every inch of him impossibly sexy, from his tiny soft belly to his long thin legs. And then of course, there was his dick. Link may have felt a twinge of jealousy at the doctor’s proud erection.

Rhett climbed on top of him, he straddled Link’s crotch and Link was overwhelmed with the closeness. Rhett smelled clean and woodsy. Up close he could see the tiny wrinkles around Rhett’s eyes, the small patch of white in his golden beard. It was intoxicating. Rhett reached behind him and with a small groan, pulled out the buttplug he’d been wearing in preperation for what was about to happen. He unceremoniously tossed it in the sink next to the examination table. “Are you ready to begin, Mr. Neal?”

“Okay,” Link replied softly.

Rhett grabbed his face by the chin and turned it so he was looking directly in his eyes. “Pardon?” he said sternly.

“I mean, yes, doctor. I’m ready.”

“That’s better.”

Rhett held Link’s cock still as he lowered himself slowly onto it. He gave a small grunt as it pushed into him, but soon, he settled onto it. His thighs clamped tightly around Link as his hips rolled and he rode Link’s strapon.

Link’s brain did somersaults. It felt like the real thing. It _was_ the real thing. Rhett was riding his cock. He could smell him and feel the twitch of his thighs and see the sheen of sweat on his forehead, but he couldn’t _feel_ him. Rhett picked up his rhythm, his large hands landed on Link’s chest for stability as he fucked himself. “Mmm you feel so good,” he growled in Link’s ear.

Link’s hips bucked up into Rhett, burying his lifeless cock deep in Rhett’s ass. With every thrust he pulled moans of pleasure out of the hot doctor. His hands trembled at his sides. He wanted to touch Rhett so bad. “Doctor, am I allowed to touch you?” hHis voice was small but hopeful.

“Yeah,” Rhett grunted and Link wrapped his hands around Rhett’s hips, fucking into him deeper.

Throughout their sessions, Rhett had always remained composed and clinical, but now he was completely falling apart. His gripped harder onto Link’s chest as Link pounded into him. Precome leaked out of Rhett’s hard cock onto Link’s stomach as Link grasped Rhett’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart, forcing himself deeper. _Clink, clink, clink_ the lock hit the metal cage with every thrust, reminding him of his neglected dick. Link would give absolutely anything to experience this with his own cock. He’d transfer his life savings over to Rhett, he’d let Rhett put him in stocks, or beat him raw in one of the dungeons. He didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Rhett on him, wanted to come inside him.

Rhett leaned forward, his hot breath on Link’s neck. The key on the necklace dangled above his chest. Link whimpered, his freedom so close yet so far away. “Your cock is so big, feels so fucking good,” Rhett moaned in his ear. Link’s eyes fluttered closed, his lashes wet with tears. Rhett’s text was right, this was absolutely cruel.

Rhett bit Link’s earlobe. “Make me come, Charles.” he whispered in his ear and then gave it a lick.

Link wrapped his hand around Rhett’s velvety cock. It had been so long since he’d held a hard, heavy cock in his hand that he wasn’t sure what to do for a moment, but soon, he was jerking Rhett off in time with his thrusts. Rhett breathed heavily, his eyes rolled back in his head as Link stroked his perfect cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckkk,” Rhett yelled as he came across Link’s belly. The pair were both breathless and sweaty. Rhett slowly pulled the dildo out of him and climbed off the table. He pulled on his boxers.

“Well, I’d say that does the trick. How do you like your new penis, Mr. Neal?”

Link had no words. He was trying to hold it together but he was overwhelmed. The experience of fucking the doctor without being able to feel him or come was incredibly frustrating. His balls felt like they might burst. He closed his eyes and fought back tears. He kept them closed as Rhett unbuckled the strap on and removed it.

He heard a small _click_ and opened his eyes. Rhett had unlocked his cage and his cock was free. “I-thank you, doctor- I” he stammered with gratitude.

“I’m a sadist, not a monster. You have one minute to come, or I lock you up again,” Rhett looked at the time on his watch.

Link panicked. He was already getting hard, but he desperately needed lube. He figured if he asked Rhett for some he’d lose precious time so instead he scraped Rhett’s come off of his belly and wrapped his fist around his cock.

“Fuck,” Rhett said with wide eyes as Link jerked off with his come.

Link’s dick was incredibly sensitive. Rhett’s come was still warm and perfectly thick and slippery. His grip tightened around his cock and he moaned loudly with every stroke. He wasn’t proud of the display he was making of himself, he probably looked pathetic and needy but there was something in the way Rhett watched him that told him Rhett was enjoying the view.

“Twenty seconds, Mr. Neal.”

Link jerked off faster. There was no way he wasn’t going to come. He tightened his grip, Rhett’s come making sloppy wet sounds as Link fucked into his fist.

“Five… four… three… ”

Link came hard, spurting five shots of come all over his chest and belly. The last spasm was the most powerful and he painted his lips and neck. His head fell back and he gasped for air, having made it just under the clock.

“Fuck that was intense I-”

Before he could finish his sentence Rhett’s lips were on his. His fingers twined in Link’s hair as he kissed him. Link could taste his own come on Rhett’s tongue as it met his. He couldn’t help but smile as the beautiful doctor kissed him harder. Slowly something changed in the kiss and Rhett pulled away.

“I’m sorry Link I shouldn’t… that was inappropriate.”

“What? No, it’s okay! I... I liked it.”

“There are lines we can’t cross, Link. This isn’t about romance. I shouldn’t have given you the impression it was. It was just so damn sexy watching you jerk off with my come. I went stupid for a moment. And I’m sorry for that. Now let me get you cleaned up.”

“Okay,” Link replied. He was tired and weak. He knew Rhett’s kiss didn’t mean anything, but God, if he didn’t want him to do it again. Rhett gently wiped him down with a warm cloth. It felt nice and Link wondered if he might drift off to sleep.

“We won’t be needing this anymore, I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Rhett said as he picked up the chastity cage on the bed.

“Wait, Rhett?”

“Yes?”

“Can you lock me up again?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I like it. It’s like you’re always with me. In control.”

Rhett smiled and afixed the cage back around Link’s dick. The lock clicked shut and Link’s cock once again belonged to the good Dr. McLaughlin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched gmm 881 you'll know the gas Link is inhaling is just pure oxygen. Nothing sketchy.


End file.
